tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Arrivals, New and Old
Log Title: Arrivals, New and Old Characters: Dust Devil, Imager, Scales, Skyburst, Spike, Star Hauler, Starlock, Trojan, Warlord, NPCs Location: Iacon Medical Center Date: October 14, 2019 TP: non-TP Summary: Iacon sees some new faces and some old ones that haven't been back in a while. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 20:19:16 on Monday, 14 October 2019.' <> Imager says, "Hey Flatbed?" <> Flatbed says, "Reading you, Imager." <> Imager says, "What's your ETA to get BTW?"" <> Flatbed says, "M...My what now?" <> Imager says, "When are you back on shift?" <> Flatbed says, "Oh, uh....I just actually clocked out." <> Imager says, "....alright, fine. Uhmm....Forklift, Horsepower? I need you guys to finish transport to Sector Nine before you clock out."" <> There is much groaning and protesting from the Operations division. <> Starlock chuckles <> Imager says, "New load coming in, everyone clear the platform." <> Imager says, "What's your ID there?" <> Star Hauler says, "This is Star Hauler coming in from Earth with a full load." <> Imager says, "Oh...Star Hauler eh? Okay. Great. Welcome aboard." <> Star Hauler says, "Good to be back home." <> Starlock says, "Hey there~ New name to me, plesure to meetcha'." <> Star Hauler says, "well that's a new voice, hello to you too." <> Imager says, "Hey wow, you're a big one." <> Imager says, "She's almost as tall as me." <> Starlock chuckles. "Here is where things iwll get confussing, I'm Sergeant Starlock." <> Imager says, "That's not so bad, we got three different Tailpipes running around" <> Tailpipe of Helex says, "Yeah its...pretty bad." <> Tailpipe of Tyger Pax says, "Wh-what is it? I'm in my stasis cycle?" <> Imager says, "...." <> Starlock says, "please tell me you lot have nicknames." <> Trojan ... <> Star Hauler says, "don't be modest I am taller" <> Imager says, "hah, that's funny." <> Trojan stirs. Her radio snaps and crackles, wheezes and whistles. Through the eerie noise of the deep breaks an abominable cacophony of modulations, punctuated by a sussurant hiss. "I... do not... rec-OGNizssse ssssssome of thisss.... traf-FIC." <> Imager says, "O.O" <> Star Hauler says, "come again you didn't come through there" Scales is still curled up on a high shelf, watching over the Medical Center. She's barely visible from below, with only her head poking over the side. Spike walks in. Cerebros went to recharge. He looks around in the repair bay. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike mumbles "Huh...no one's here..." He walks to the human-sized workstation. <> Starlock says, "I.. think they said They do not reconize some of the traffic their in?" Scales sees Spike and hops from the shelf, gliding down to land behind him. No pouncing, though. Humans are not for pouncing. <> Imager says, "Thats.....That's Trojan." <> Imager says, "Trojan is...phew...how to describe." <> Imager says, "pretty big and....ahm.....re....recycled?" GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. <> Trojan says, "|The quality of the radio broadcast does not improve, and the ghastly miasma of vocalizations formed from the modulators of ancient mechs long deceased... grunted some dreadful noise. "Yessssss," she continued. "I do NAHT. Rec-OG-NIzssssse sssssome of… you."" Spike jumps slightly, but doesn't do a Cowardly Lion-style jump. "Woah - heyah!" Scales nudges Spike gently. "Hey, Spike! What's up?" <> Scales says, "I don't recognize you, either." <> Imager says, "E...easy now." Spike grins and looks at Scales. "Heyah! We were just finishin' up testing out Fort Max." He looks around. "How are you doing? Kinda quiet around here now." <> Dust Devil says, "If you were gone more than a vorn there's quite a few you won't recognize." Scales nods. "Nobody's really been in since." She looks around. "Which is kinda nice. Quiet's better than a lotta people bein' hurt." <> Warlord says, "Heh. New people." <> Dust Devil says, "I'm thinkin more like new old people or Old new people..." Spike looks at Scales and grins. "Heyah...way to do riot control in here earlier." He scratches his unkempt hair. "It's sad, because I can see Dusty's point of view as well as Starlock's." <> Trojan might have been annoyed - maybe insulted? It was so very hard to tell, given the poor quality of transmission and the dreadful quality of her speech. "...re-csssycled..." <> Warlord says, "I getcha. Welcome to the ranks." Scales looks a bit sheepish but nods. "I know Dusty can be a pain sometimes, but I didn't want to keep getting shoved around in a place where I'm supposed to be in charge. An' it bothers me when people assume stuff an' don't ask." Spike nods slowly. "Agreed. Plus...he can get a tad sensitive sometimes, even when he says he isn't." Scales nods. "Yeah. An' if I'd been there to see what happened when Dusty yelled at Cerebros, maybe I woulda wanted him to pipe down then, too. Or maybe not. I wasn't there, so..." Warlord comes in, his spider legs skittering. "Oh. Hey. Poeple" Spike looks over his shoulder. "Oh, heayh, Warlord! Need to get checked out?" Scales waves to Warlord. "Hey! What's up?" Warlord greets in his deep, strange voice. "Hello, Scales. Im not..interrupting am I? I've been trying to hang around here more. Learn more tech so I can help in the repair bay." Scales shakes her head. "It's quiet right now, nothing much going on." Spike gives a relieved grin. "Yeah, that's great!" He looks at Scales. "Scales runs things here...but I can help out as much as I can for training and stuff." Dust Devil has arrived back into the medical bay. He looks better rested though a frown is on his face. "Scales? You in here? Scales?!" He's holding his arm that has a panel open. Scales looks up. "Hey, Dusty! You okay?" Dust Devil makes a face, "Burnt out a contact when I was rechargin...I'da fixed it myself but fer some reason I'm missin a bunch of supplies...bettin that aft Stormfront used them all!" Scales giggles. "Probably. I mean, there -was- a lot of fightin' while you were gone." She goes to pull out a spare. Dust Devil grumbles, "Still would like ta kick 'im..." He moves himself so that Scales can easily access the easy repair. "Yeah Me and Trailbreaker ended up havin ta switch shifts and all but I feel much better. Nothin like a good charge sometimes ta get ya goin." The door hisses open again, and Skyburst peeks her head in curiously. Spotting the others, she offers a cute wave and slips into the medical center. Her optics widen as she looks around. "Wow!" she gasps. "This is really advanced!" She smirks at the Autobots in the room. "If you knew what primitive equipment we have to use on Caminus, you'd make sure you never got hurt again!" she laughs. Scales waves to Skyburst and then gets the part swapped out on Dust Devil's arm. "You did read the order to get checked on the regular with the forcefield duties, right?" she asks him, then looks back up to Skyburst. "I'm a field medic. I'm used to a lot worse'n this." Dust Devil tilts his head, "So...the energon issue on Caominas is THAT bad? Should we be sending Imager, supplies and stuff ta them?" He frowns and looks back down at Scales, "I shoulda been checked a bit better but I was apparently persona nongrata when I went ta chew out Cerebros. Skyburst grins and waves again. "Great!" she replies enthusiastically. "I'm SAR, so I have some basic first aid training, but calling myself a medic might be a stretch - thought I've been used as a MEDEVAC more than once!" she laughs. "You doing OK, there, Dust Devil?" she asks politely before frowning. "And, yeah. Really bad. I'm not even sure how we got the Space Bridge going again. I think all the power came from your side of the bridge." Scales huffs a puff of smoke. "Yeah, don't let that keep you from gettin' your checks done. That's an order from Inferno. Starlock can gripe all she wants, but it still needs to be done." She grins at Skyburst. "Search and Rescue is my secondary. I'm small enough to dig through and find people in cramped spaces." Dust Devil grins, "I'm one of the guys that needs Search and Rescue. I'm a diversionary tactician. My job is ta make sure I get shot at in a battle...or at least to be distractin." "Oh, that's great!" Skyburst exclaims in response to Scales. "I'm also a gunner, but I don't like that as much. My sister's the big 'roar of battle' kind of person. I'd be happy never to fight again!" She looks at Dust Devil. "You must be very brave! Pyra draws most of the fire on the battlefield, but she's tough enough to take it." Scales hmms at Dust Devil. "Did you get your last checkup in?" She could just look it up, but why not ask if he's right here? Dust Devil smiles at Skyburst, "I'm fast, agile and annoyin...the perfect pest trifecta.." He chuckles. "Sorry fer pesterin yer Sister. But she was soo grumpy." Skyburst chuckles. "Storm needs to learn how to relax. Not every situation can be resolved with a sword. I'm just glad she didn't hurt you! She may be grumpy, but she's the pit on fire in a fight!" Scales pokes Dusty. "You didn't answer my question." She grins at Skyburst. "Dust Devil takes risks alla time. He even teases Dinobots." Dust Devil says, "Grimlock still has my spoiler!" Skyburst frowns. "Dynobots? What are those? Our knowledge of recent Cybertron events is really sketchy. We picked up some old transmissions floating in space, but we're a few years behind and seldom get the whole picture." Scales ohs! "They're Autobots that have alt modes of prehistoric creatures from Earth. They were built there." She pokes Dust Devil again. Dust Devil grins as he's poked. "But he does!" He looks at Skyburst. "They'll look alot like...man how do you describe those types of critters...." He points at Scales. "Look like her but are three times the size of you!" Dust Devil says, "And no wings!" Scales hehs. "Well, Swoop has wings." "Oh, cool! I'll have to visit this Earth sometime. I've been reading about it. It seems so exotic!" Skyburst looks at Scales and tries to scale her up on her mind. "I don't think we have the energon on Caminus to support anyone bigger than Pyra," she admits. "I'd love to meet these Dynobots," she grins. Scales headbumps Dust Devil. "Since you didn't say, I'm gonna assume you ducked out of your last checkup," she tells him. "Let's see how those circuits are doin'." Dust Devil sits still for scales but happily chats witht he newcomer. "They might be considered simple if you listen ta them. But they're very intense." Skyburst leans forward with professional interest to watch Scales work. She smiles at Dust Devil. "We have people like that on Caminus. You can't really judge people by their appearance alone. With most people there's more than meets the optic." Scales obviously knows Dust Devil's systems pretty well. Right now she's just opening up panels and quickly checking things for wear and tear. "It's funny that the repairs I did for Stormfront carried over," she comments. "Here's all that conduit I replaced." Dust Devil grins, "I think that's why he figured that he could leave me all that crap...friggin hell, does he actually expect me ta read ALL of that?" Skyburst frowns. She doesn't know to whom Scales refers when she references 'Stormfront,' but Skyburst doesn't want to interrupt to ask. She simply smiles blinkingly and let the Cybertronians talk. Scales hehs. "He did seem really concerned about you knowing what happened." She looks over at Skyburst. "There was some.. time travel sort of weirdness," she explains. Dust Devil grins, "That's pretty much the theme around here. Lots of weird stuff. Hey...so did they take any of the cybertronian wildlife over to Caminus when they went there? I know we have some critters poppin back up but I'm not sure what's still missing." Skyburst raises her optic ridge skeptically. "Now you're just pulling my rotors," she grins. She looks at Dust Devil. "I think all the wildlife went with Chela, but I can ask. Have you gotten in contact with any of the other colonies? It's my understanding that Metroplex is on Earth, and Trypticon is here?" Scales moves to get to another part of Dust Devil's body. "Trypticon is here, but he's a 'Con." Dust Devil moves his arm so that he's not in the way, "We've had some weird things happen. And if we didn't have the time thing happen...then Solus wouldn't be alive. So there's our proof." He grins at Skyburst. "AsI said weird stuff here. Skyburst shakes her head. "That's so weird. The stories of Trypticon - explorer. Stargazer. And now... he's a beast? A destroyer? What happened, I wonder?" she sighs. "I hope nothing like that never happens to me. But I look at my sister and wonder. Is that my fate?" She shakes her head. "I should probably head back. Have a good evening, you two." Skyburst gives a slow not to Dust Devil. Without waiting for a goodbye, Skyburst wanders off, lost in thought. Scales waves to Skyburst as she leaves and finishes up with Dust Devil. "Here, let's get a couple more of these switched out an' you'll be good to go." Dust Devil reaches out with his other hand to give Scales a headrub. "Thank you fer bein so awesome ta me. I really really appreciate it." Scales hees. "You're welcome. This is just part of my job, you know." She quickly gets the parts replaced before closing panels back up. Dust Devil watches and grins, "Yeah. But you've always been pretty awesome about it. Even back when I annoyed ya. I really appreciate ya standin up fer me." Scales nods. "It's... I don't mind people gettin' chewed out for things they did, but you didn't do at least one of the things she was blamin' you for. I couldn't say about the whole thing with yellin' at Cerebros, 'cause I wasn't there." She puffs a bit of smoke. "I know you can be dramatic, Dusty. But you're not the only one. There's enough to go around, I guess." Dust Devil nods, "Cerebros did scare me...And I wasn't yellin at him as much as forcefully speakin And I was a bit rough with him on what I said...but...he coulda been killed." Scales nods and pats Dust Devil with a paw. "I'm glad he's okay. An' you too." She stretches. "An' I think I need a nap. I've been up stewing all afternoon." Dust Devil nods and offers a quick hug, "Thank you again. I've gotta get out and play with the forcefield some more..." Scales hugs back. "Go have fun!" and she bounds for her office. Log session ending at 00:46:00 on Tuesday, 15 October 2019.